narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chidori Senbon
Range why is this classified as short to mid ranged isnt it obviously a long ranged attack?Angel0941 (talk) 18:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because the databook says so. How is this obviously a long-ranged attack? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::i just thought it was cause he throws the needles pretty far but if the databook says otherwise thats fine i guessAngel0941 (talk) 10:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::A technique is long-ranged when it exceeds ten metres in range. Ten metres is pretty far, really. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Influence Shall we add a Tailed beast Susano'o influence?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 21:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's there, but it might be better to use the image from the actual attack or just add the information to the page without a photo. --845933 (talk) 21:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::How is that influence? I'm quite sure Sasuke could use Raiton with Susanoo since he got Susanoo, he just didn't on screen.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::True maybe influence isn't the right word. Maybe Version would be a better way of saying it? Speculation doesn't make something canon though so this is the first time it's been shown in the canon as being done.--845933 (talk) 21:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Since he could use Enton previously, I think it's safe to say he could have used Raiton too earlier had he wanted and Katon too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Really it's not, as there is no way of knowing if Enton manipulation is nature manipulation as Raiton or Katon are, a normal part of Itachi/Sasuke's Kekkai Genkai, or just something made up on the fly so it didn't look so random when he started putting Amaterasu on everything. As is it's a pointless debate in this instance because the technique was drastically altered in the Tailed Beast Susanoo version from the original which is what Kirito is asking if should be reflected on the page I presume. --845933 (talk) 16:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, it should, not sure why Sajuuk removed it. I guess maybe he thinks that Chidori having been noted to be usable with Susanoo is enough and that it's logical any Chidori offshots would be--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::^ This. Also, the additions that were made to the article didn't make any sense at all and the image added was massive. o.O --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 16:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Now that I can wholeheartedly agree with as a reasonable solution. Initially I was recommending moderation, but so long as it's possible to reference it shouldn't need to be on 'every' chidori technique or Susanoo page. --845933 (talk) 17:44, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Tailed Beast Susano'o application then?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 21:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) True Translation The word Senbon alone means One Thousand. Senbon are NOT real weapons. As a martial artist, I researched it and they are modeled after the real-life weapons of bo shiruken. And Chidori means one thousand birds... soo... :https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E3%81%9B%E3%82%93%E3%81%BC%E3%82%93#Japanese • Seelentau 愛 議 11:37, May 8, 2019 (UTC) 696, not 695 Sasuke uses the enhanced Chidori Senbon on Chapter 696, on the 12th page. Littlegen (talk) 18:08, October 14, 2019 (UTC)